


sunny afternoon

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: “We literally look like mother and son like this,” Doyoung says, finally aware of what they've been doing for the past thirty minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They'd be a cute couple, don't you think?

Doyoung with stubbles is a rare sight. Even rarer than the two of them- the most boisterous, loudest chatbags of the group- in the same room being quiet that the sound of music blaring from Mark's headphone in the next room can be faintly heard (he forgot to close the door, Donghyuk figures, but it's not like Doyoung and him need any private spaces to themselves at the moment).

He's just got home from school and unlike Mark, Donghyuk prefers to do his homework later when they're finished with their day, just right before he goes to sleep. _This_  is what he prefers to be doing now; playing pokemon on his DS before they leave the dorm in the next hour for dance practice. Although, usually he's not catching new collections with the accompaniment of a certain hyung whose fingers are brushing his hair soothingly as he occupies himself with his script for a show. He’s not one to complain, however, when Doyoung's lap is surprisingly not as bony as Donghyuk thought; not a first-class pillow of some sort but it'll do.

Donghyuk returns his attention to his DS and gasps sharply when he sees the azelf he's battling got away. _Eh_ , he's not really looking for a fairy type anyway.

“Is your hair getting longer?” Doyoung asks from above him. Donghyuk glances up and sees the older is still reading his script.

“I guess. It's been almost two months, it's about time for it to grow,” he replies. Speaking of which- “You haven't shaved today, hyung?”

Doyoung halts and pulls his hand from Donghyuk's hair to touch his chin, feeling the sharp texture of his newborn facial hair, before he shrugs and resumes stroking Donghyuk's hair. “I'll do it later.”

Donghyuk runs into a pidgey this time- easy peasy, he could defeat a hundred of them without even looking- so he peers from behind Doyoung's script again to watch the older's eyes leave the page to scan the room as if in search of something; a habit that Donghyuk recently noticed when the older is thinking.

Thankfully he's able to bite back the smile finding its way to his lips before Doyoung catches him staring. “What?”

Donghyuk just shakes his head and leans back into the older's touch- Doyoung is running his fingers through Donghyuk's bangs now and the gesture is utterly calming Donghyuk can feel his eyes involuntarily drooping to a close.

Before his eyes can stay shut for a couple minutes, a sound of small laughter erupts from above him.

“We literally look like mother and son like this,” Doyoung says, finally aware of what they've been doing for the past thirty minutes.

Donghyuk makes a face and restarts his game. He needs to find that azelf again. “Ew, what an insult to all mothers in the world.”

Doyoung gasps dramatically, putting his hand over his heart and displaying a pout. What is a maknae compared to an adorable main vocalist?

Donghyuk begins to retrace his previous steps through the forest. “We're more like boyfriend and girlfriend. Hyung is the girlfriend.”

A sound of disapproval.

“Fine, hyung is the boyfriend and I'm the girlfriend.”

“What no why can't we just both be boyfriends?”

“Deal.”

Donghyuk lets a moment pass before the older realizes what he's thrown himself into. 

“...what.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
